


Inevitable

by turntechRavager



Series: Atlas [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechRavager/pseuds/turntechRavager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's avoiding the confrontation with Bro and he knows it. But while delaying facing the inevitable, bullshit teen romance pops up before anyone knows what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I had a specific plot for this. And then the characters took it in an entirely different direction so I'll have to wait till later on that one. Once again, written on my phone at work so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Dave would be the first one to acknowledge he's actively avoiding the pink elephant in the room. Sure, Dirk seemed happy enough to get to know alpha Dave better, who everyone decided to call D for convenience purposes, and despite both of them being awkward around each other at first they made a lot of progress in the short week they've know each other. Basically, the exact opposite of Dave and Bro who rarely spend more than five minutes in the same room together.

Instead of splitting up back into two little one bedroom apartments, D had taken the liberty to buy a three bedroom condo. A room for himself, Dave and Dirk due to Bro insisting on taking up the living room. Best and biggest room in the place as he put it. And despite that, Dave goes out of his way to exit through his window any time he needed to bail. Which was practically always unless Dirk wanted to hang. Keeping their God tier powers had really come in handy.

So as the week went on, Dave found himself holed up in Karkat's bedroom in the not so quaint house that seemed to hold not only the Vantas trolls, but the Captors as well. When questioned, Karkat explained that Signless had this stupid idea of a big happy family and honestly, he thinks he dodge a bullet with only having to share with the gemini trolls. He'd heard from Psiioniic, who he found himself oddly drawn to due to him being less intimidating than any of the other adult trolls, Signless included, that the mutant had initially wanted them to live with the Maryams, Leijons and Nitrams as well. But due to conflicts of interest as well as sanity sake, the idea had been shot down as soon as it was purposed.

Dave found out most of the trolls had pretty interesting set ups going on. The Zahhaks and Leijons lived together, including Davepeta and Arquius, Nitrams, Serkets and Piexes' (who Dave would have visited for the sheer train wreck that place has to be if Karkat hadn't said fuck no), Medigos and Maryams had moved in with the Lalondes (why Rose didn't tell him that, he couldn't possible guess), and that the only ones who lived alone were the Makaras, Amporas and Pyropes. 

The first two he could understand, but he was surprised to hear the Pyropes were on their own. Karkat called him an idiot for even wondering, because it was obviously a conflict of interests. Terezi would want to stay with the Serkets but Mindfang and Redglare couldn't live together, Latula wanted the Captors to be close to her matesprit, and for some God awful reason Redglare's suggestion had been the Makaras. In the end, it had been decided they'd have their own place so they could get to know each other and still be able to visit whoever they wanted to see.

So for most of the first week, if Dave and Karkat weren't sprawled out together on Karkat's bed (which got so much teasing and brow bouncing because there was clearly a recupercoon in the corner and he'd only need a bed for Dave's sake) they were in the living room getting their asses handed to them in video games by not one, or two, but three fucking Captors. Sollux was a given, but all three of the boys were both surprised and annoyed that Mituna was a natural and Psiioniic had to be cheating. Dave did find it pretty funny when Sollux would start throwing a hissyfit and breaking shit whenever Psiioniic obliterated him, so losing was worth it most of the time.

But he was hiding. Avoiding the inevitable confrontation with Bro and Karkat would ask him about it every damned day with the most unamused look mixed with enough sympathy for Dave to feel pretty pathetic about the whole situation. Karkat never pushed him though, and Dave really fucking appreciated that. He knew he'd have to get to it sooner than later, for Dirk and D's sake if anything, but he didn't think he was ready yet. Hell, he didn't know if he'd ever be ready for that.

The second week was much the same as the first, as was the third. Aside from random visits from Latula and Kurloz (Dave had no shame in noping the fuck into Karkat's room when the mime was present) events were pretty consistent. And then things got a bit more interesting when the two younger Amporas started stopping by to join in on their gaming nights with Eridan occasionally staying over for a day or two to watch movies with them and chill. While the elder was forever a sleeze who's only use was distracting Kankri, Dave found himself warming up to the younger sea dweller. 

The guy had a lot more going for him than most gave him credit for, and Karkat in particular seemed unusually impressed by Dave's ability to shut Eridan up when he got on his high and mighty or woe is me sprees. Strider had no issues arguing those points into the ground until the Prince had no option but to concede and listen to reason. What Dave, and oddly enough Eridan himself, didn't see was as glaringly obvious as a magnifying glass under the sun in your eye to Karkat. He'd go unusually quiet when the two started talking, letting Dave take full reign of the situation as he sat back with his chin in his palm watching them.

They were going pale. Hell, in less than two weeks Karkat saw Dave verbally manhandle Eridan into reason than more than anyone ever had the patience to. And Karkat couldn't be happier. He'd debated with the idea of taking Eridan up himself, but he knew there was no way they could reach a healthy balance. For all the advice he'd always given his friend, Eridan had either never listened or only heard what he wanted to hear and all that did was piss him off to no end. But this little scene was playing out better than most of his romcoms and could be good for the both of them.

Sollux picked up on it too after a few days of consistent behavior, but he wasn't as pleased as Karkat. He'd roll his eyes and say he'd give them two months tops, if they ever got around to actually doing something about it. Karkat would try to argue why that's total bullshit but every time it'd somehow end with Sollux taking pot shots and sometimes even escalating into a fist fight.

While Dave and Eridan were seemingly oblivious to their own developing quadrant, even the human was picking up on signs between Karkat and Sollux. He had been since the first day he stepped into the house, but had never been around anyone he'd been comfortable enough to ask. It was in the middle of the third week since their arrival, almost a week since he started hanging out with the Prince on a daily basis, when Dave finally brought up what was on his mind. 

"So, are those two hate dating or what?" He was leaning against the door frame to Karkat's room, watching the insults and and arguing fly in the living room. He was sure that while the Prince looking over his shoulder (not like he had to. The guy had a good five inches on Dave and that wasn't even including the horns. A stark contrast from what he'd been at 13, which was barely taller than Karkat much to the former's bitching) could hear him, the two caught up in their verbal fight were oblivious.

Eridan gave a snort as he took up leaning his arm against the frame just over Dave's head, keeping close to be safe he's not heard. "Fuckin' doubt it. Those twwo hawe alwways been like that. A couple a obnoxious assholes wwhen they're together if you ask me."

The blond gave a nod in reply, half distracted with amusement cause shit, there was something about that weird accent that was kind of endearing in a way. A fact he had made clear by the third day of their meeting, which got him a flustered and annoyed fish swatting at him and not sure if he should be flattered or insulted. He went with insulted when Strider asked him to recite a speech from a movie that had more V's in it than Eridan had thought possible. He used his rings to punch the prick's arm for that one, but his bitching had been just as quickly deflected in favor of watching said movie. 

Eridan would never admit to trying out the speech one night in the bathroom when he was sure no one could hear him. It was a pretty badass speech, all things considered. He especially liked the cape bow at the end.

Before either boy could make further comments, Psiioniic had had enough and spoke loud enough from the kitchen so everyone could hear him. "If you two are going to continue hate flirting, I thugest you get a pail and take it to the respiteblock. I know yellow ith a bitch to get out of carpet and I don't even want to imagine how long a candy red thtain would last."

The entire house was deathly silent, even the hum of constant muffled chatter from Kankri's room had completely died out for those few seconds. Karkat and Sollux had frozen in place, hands already fisted in each other's shirts and Karkat's feet barely touching the ground as he was just about to throw the first punch.

Dave knew he was holding his breath, eyes wide behind his shades as he waited for the inevitable explosion. From how still the chest so close to his back was, he knew Eridan was the same. The red and gold flushes were slow to creep in at first as the two teens were locked staring at each other, but after a few more seconds that seemed to go on for an eternity the flushes were deep enough to show through grey skin and go from their ears to their necks. And all at once, it exploded.

There were screams and sputtered protests from the living room, barely muffled laughter coming from Cronus and even Kankri through the door and Dave had to lean back against Eridan to stop himself from falling on his as from laughing so hard. Eridan was in a barely better position, but at least the arm he already had on the frame was enough to keep both him and Dave on their feet as they tried to remember to breath.

When the two finally pulled themselves together enough to storm off into Sollux's room, Karkat following because like fuck he was going to deal with the two assholes laughing themselves to death in his doorway, hopefully literally. They were almost about to slam the door shut when Dave pulled himself together enough to throw in his two cents.

"Don't forget the bucket!" Lucky for Dave, Eridan was fast enough to pull him away from the purple ninja stars that embedded themselves in the wall right where the blond had been standing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if there's a specific relationship or character dynamic you'd like to see from this verse, hit me up a comment and I'llget to it sooner. Not doing these in any particular order.


End file.
